


【虫绿】一个可能

by francoisek



Category: Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoisek/pseuds/francoisek
Summary: 是看完homecoming之后的一个没头没尾的小脑洞，杂糅两部蜘蛛侠电影（返校日和超凡2）的一些片段。基本只是对话体
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	【虫绿】一个可能

“哦天哪！Peter你是认真的吗？你拒绝了Tony Stark以及一份完美的成为复仇者邀请？你是别人假扮的吗？其实真正的Peter已经开始他的复仇者生涯？你知道，为了保密和May的安全之类的………”

“别说了Ned，是的我已经开始后悔了，但是就那么一点点”，Peter仰靠在自己的床上，伸出手指比划了一下，“就一点点，毕竟我现在真的不适合去做一个复仇者，而且也不是每个人都有机会对钢铁侠和复仇者说不的，哦天啊，我真的以为那是个测试……我怎么知道真的会有那么多记者都在那里！”Peter痛苦的捂住脸。

“呃……因为他们都不能对钢铁侠和复仇者说不？”

Peter的表情看起来更加扭曲，Ned转头描了一眼电视，“哦，电视台居然不再循环播放钢铁侠的求婚了？什么复仇者大厦被卖了吗？”

“是的，我刚才没有提到这一点吗？说实在的那架飞机真的太酷了，我真的无法想象这意味着多少钱……”

“Oscorp，买下一栋大厦的当然是有钱人，而能从Tony Stark手里买下复仇者大厦的还能是谁呢？这真的一点也不夸张，Peter，我觉得你对钢铁侠说不也就比这稍微差那么一点了，就一点点”

Peter 完全没有注意到Ned特意比出的手势，电视里播放着生物医药巨头Oscorp在经历前任董事长Norman Osborn去世的动荡后，其子Harry Osborn高调收购原复仇者大厦的新闻。

Harry長高了一些，但應該比會我矮一些，他和小時候一樣瘦，他的眼袋甚至也和他們分別那天一樣重（這個細節帶來的回憶讓Peter不由得瑟縮了一下），所以他沒看到墨鏡下的藍眼睛。

畫面很快跳轉，“Everything you want is in oscorp”  
Peter幾乎可以確定他們（oscorp的宣傳人員或者電視台）對Harry的聲音進行了一些處理加工，但是確實是Harry的嗓音，他獨有的說話方式……非常Harry （顯然只有Harry這個詞可以代表這種特色）

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Mr.Toomes，我是Harry Osborn，很遗憾我们只能以这种方式见面。有人说你看到过蜘蛛侠面具下的脸，我希望你能帮助我找到这个人。”

“那你应该也听说过这是个谣言了。我根本没见过那个愚蠢面具下的脸。”  
Adrian Toomes不免有些疑惑了，近来向他打听蜘蛛侠的不少，但多是做一些“地下生意”的人，而眼前的少年看起来可能比那个蜘蛛小子还要年轻一点，如果换一个时间地点，他或许会认为他们是同学。

但他很快反应过来，这段开场白里面还有一个更为重要的信息了，“Osborn？” 那就不是同学，Oscorp的继承人似乎很早就送到英国去接受贵族教育了。

对面的男孩微笑了一下，带着点羞涩与天真，仿佛是在与长辈交谈，而不是在重重监视下探视一个罪犯。

“是的，我的父亲曾经进行过一个利用蜘蛛治愈疾病的项目，我认为这个‘蜘蛛人’很可能和这个项目有关，毕竟……原来的实验品逃跑了，而且很可能撞上了我们这位超级英雄。”

“实验品？”

“哦，一只蜘蛛，当然，还能是什么呢？”Harry Osborn微微倾身，“我知道有人向您打听蜘蛛侠是因为他阻碍了一些……生意，但我只是想继续我父亲的项目，Oscorp是一家拯救生命的企业，而蜘蛛侠的存在则充分证明了这个项目的可行性。”

Adrian Toomes不由得沉默了一会儿，“你完全不用知道他是谁，你可以直接找他。”

男孩的唇线立刻紧绷了，很快又放松，露出一个笑容。“当然我也尝试过在纽约上空拦住蜘蛛侠，但他那样的运动方式显然不太好定位。”  
他用手指比划了一下那种挂着晃荡的样子，歪过头问：“或许Mr.Toomes也有一些愿望？这个监狱的探视规则太不近人情啦，您也很想您的女儿吧。”

这个长得像天使的小恶魔终于露出了他三角形的尾巴尖。


End file.
